


A Gentleman's Education

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hp_kinkfest, Consent Issues, Cunnilingus, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, First Time, Hermione Granger - character, Loss of Virginity, Lucius Malfoy - character, Post-War, Potions, Threesome, sexual initiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Malfoy has obligations, and he must fulfill them. Draco has put off his long enough; Lucius steps in to ensure his son's education in this matter is properly handled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gentleman's Education

"You're twenty-one, Draco." Lucius stood next to his son on the balcony overlooking the Grand Ballroom in Malfoy Manor. Both men wore exquisite robes in a shade of green so dark it was almost black. Both men carried snifters half-full of aged French brandy, the glasses cradled in their palms to allow the heat from their hands to warm the liquid and release the aroma and flavor. Both men watched the dancers in their glittering gowns and swirling robes, watched a hundred guests who'd paid a thousand Galleons per ticket to attend the ball on behalf of the Orphans' Care Society. Only one of the pair wore a wedding ring, and Lucius rubbed his thumb over the plain gold band as he spoke quietly to Draco. "Twenty-one, and other than your childhood association with Miss Parkinson, you have had no female companionship for years. I find myself a trifle uneasy to contemplate the reason for this state of affairs - or lack of affairs, as the case may be."

Draco stifled a sigh and carefully schooled his features into impassivity. His mother's work with various charities after the war had brought her into contact with young families, entire handfuls of children, and over the past several months he'd been obliged to fend off her subtle inquiries into the potential of future grandchildren. It seemed she'd finally recruited Lucius into the battle. "They're all interchangeable," Draco said, looking down at the dancers, the women in their lace and satin gowns, their pearls and diamonds shining as though the stars had come to spin before the hired orchestra. "They're all the same. If you want me to marry, pick one. Determine who has the best advantages, find out who would be most beneficial to the family, and draw up a contract. Makes no difference to me."

His voice faded as he spotted one woman, one particular woman, dancing at the edge of the crowd, laughing in the arms of a tall man Draco recognized as a Beater for the Falcons. Her mass of curls had been piled atop her head in elegant profusion. Around her slim, pale throat was a necklace of rubies that shimmered too much to be real, and her deep red dress clung to her torso and flared from her hips to swirl like a breeze as she waltzed.

Draco didn't realize he'd gripped the balcony railing with white knuckles, didn't realize he followed every step she took, until his father coughed beside him. "Ah," Lucius said, with a bitter comprehension in his deep voice. "I had thought you might be of a peculiar bent. No objection to my son being a robe-lifter, you understand, as long as he knows his familial duty, but it seems you've succumbed to a far different perversion."

Draco's jaw tightened as Lucius shook his head and pushed his silver-tinged hair back from his forehead. "Well. Everyone goes through these phases, I suppose. You disappoint me, though. You _could_ have focused on someone with a bit less of a reputation--"

"There is nothing wrong with her reputation," Draco said, his voice three shades from a growl. "And at least she's not just like all the others. She's unique. _Different_." So wrong to even think about that he couldn't bear to look at her for a moment longer. "If you'll excuse me, Father."

He slammed his brandy snifter onto a nearby table with such force that the glass cracked, and amber liquid dripped onto the inlaid table, each drop matching his hurried footsteps as he abandoned the ballroom. Lucius watched him go, then turned his attention to the dance floor, brows furrowed as he contemplated the dancers. He rubbed his thumb over his wedding band as he looked at one particular dancer and his eyes narrowed in thought.

\---

Draco took a turn around the gardens, a long walk while he tried to eliminate the thought of Hermione Granger from his mind. Clever, intelligent, heroic Hermione Granger. She wasn't _pretty_, he had to admit, and he rather wished she was. At least that could be an explanation for his interest. Anyone could be forgiven if his head were turned by an attractive woman. That would be a valid reason, something acceptable and ordinary. Instead, he was left with this twisting confusion.

He made his way up to his suite in the family wing of the Manor. Lucius had named it a phase, and maybe he could convince himself of that. All he needed was patience and his thoughts would change like the moon. He laid his hand on the brass knob of his bedroom door and sighed. And maybe he was really a Muggle.

Draco shoved the door open and stalked in as it swung closed behind him. "You certainly took your time, my boy," rolled a deep voice from the sitting area, and Draco spun to see his father by the fireplace in a lushly upholstered chair. "We've been waiting nearly an hour."

Draco ordered his heart to slow from the surprise of an unexpected guest in his private quarters, and he unfastened the stiff collar of his robes. "We?" he asked with a brow raised.

Lucius mirrored the action, his expression an exact match for his son's, then inclined his head. Draco followed the gesture, turning to see what his father had indicated. Between the heavy curtains that hung from the canopy of his bed, he saw a flash of silk. Red silk spread over the curve of a slender calf and a delicate ankle. Draco walked closer despite a little voice in the back of his mind that warned him away. He walked closer and pulled the curtain aside to see the woman who haunted his dreams.

Draco spun to stare at his father, eyes wide with bewildered distress. "What did you do?" he asked, his voice low. "Father, what have you _done_?"

"Done?" Lucius rose and slowly crossed the room, his formal robes open at the collar to expose a crisp white shirt. "Only what is necessary. You have an obsession, Draco, and it is an obsession that is preventing you from doing your duty to the family. This is an obstacle, and as your father, it is _my_ duty to remove that obstacle." He sat on the foot of the bed and rested one hand on Hermione's ankle. He slipped the hem of her dress up and stroked the back of her knee. "Now that I give her a closer look, I must say I cannot fully disapprove of your interest. While I am still rather disturbed that you could not see to focus your attentions on a proper pure-blood woman, I do agree with you that she is unique."

Draco shook his head, one hand gripping the tall post at the corner of the bed as if he needed the support to keep from falling to his knees. He felt, in a way, that he did. Now that he was getting past the shock of having _her_ in his bedroom, he was beginning to feel the temptation of _having_ her. Hermione's bared ankles, slender waist, and parted lips – it all tempted him. He wet his lips and shook his head again, unable to take his eyes from the rise of her breasts. "Can't," he said, that word the only one he could force from his dry throat.

Lucius made a soft humming noise and stood. "You can," he said as he passed behind Draco. "You are a Malfoy. You can have anything you want."

Draco trembled at the promise offered in Lucius' voice, and he took a firmer grip on the bedpost as Lucius sat beside Hermione. "If it settles your mind," Lucius said, one finger stroking the curve of Hermione's jaw, "she won't remember a thing."

Draco snapped his head up at that, his eyes wide with horror. "Did you put her under an Imperius?"

"Nonsense." Lucius pulled the long pins from Hermione's hair and tossed it on the bedside table. He loosened her curls and spread them over his thigh. "I did give her a little bit of a sleeping draught, but it should wear off fairly soon. No damage of any sort. I'm simply suggesting that whatever occurs here is something she need not remember later."

"Memory modification." Draco wrapped both hands around the bedpost, holding it tight to keep himself from moving closer, as the temptation to do just that was rising. He gripped the post until the carvings in it dug into his palms, until that slight amount of pain brought him back to the moment. If she didn't know it had happened, if she didn't remember, did it count? No evidence, no memory, no traces, nothing in her life would change. It wouldn't affect her. "I can't," he managed again, straining against his desire. "Father, I've never...." He looked at Lucius, trembled as he fought the temptation and that fight weakened.

"I have long suspected you to still be a virgin. I am correct, am I not?" Lucius raised his head, face impassive, and looked at his son, whose flushed cheeks gave the confirmation to that question. "I have always given you everything you wanted, Draco. Your first broom, and I taught you to fly. Your first wand, and I taught you charms. Everything you have ever wanted, I have given it to you, and taught you to use it for your own purposes, your own pleasures." Lucius tipped Hermione's head on the pillow, exposed her throat, and dragged one finger across her collarbone. "This is no different. You want her. She is yours, and I will teach you."

\---

Lucius folded his robes neatly on a chair; Draco left his in a pile on the floor. They had a minimal nudity taboo in their family, and it wasn't the first time he'd seen his father naked, but it was the first time they'd shared a bed. _Or_, Draco thought as he edged onto the mattress, _shared a woman_. He was determined it would be the only time. What he could learn from Lucius in one night would be it.

Draco glanced at Lucius' face, then hooked his fingers in the neckline of Hermione's dress, intending to pull it down, but Lucius' brows furrowed in a familiar expression of disapproval. Draco froze, mumbled a confused apology, and pulled his hand away.

"Sex begins well before intercourse," Lucius said, the slightest tinge of chiding in his voice. He stretched out, one hand across Hermione's stomach, and bent his head over hers. Draco watched in some surprise as Lucius kissed her, as their lips met and Lucius coaxed her mouth open in slow increments. Draco couldn't determine why his father was going through the motions of a romantic interlude, unless he was trying to prove a point, but when he raised his head and gestured Draco to take over, Draco went.

He bent over her, touching her lips, kissing her gently. Lucius spoke in a quiet tone, guiding him through the kiss, directing him from point to point. When Draco set his teeth into her lower lip and gave a light tug, Hermione moaned against his mouth. Draco reared back, surprised at the sound and afraid she was waking, but Lucius clucked his tongue. "That's the sort of sound you _want_ to hear, Draco. Listen for it, and remember what you were doing. It will help in future endeavors. Now, let us continue."

Separately and together, they left kisses along Hermione's throat, across her shoulders, and over her clavicle. Draco lifted her up with one hand supporting her head, her hair thick around his fingers as Lucius unfastened her gown. Lucius acted, and Draco reacted, copying the movements and kisses, learning for the first time what Lucius had practiced for years.

They lowered her dress to her waist, and Draco held his breath. She wore no bra or any other sort of undergarment, and he stared at her breasts as Lucius laughed softly. "The benefit of youth," Lucius said, tracing the swell of one breast. "Enjoy it. They don't stay like this forever. Now, examine her nipples and the aureole. The dusky color is well within the range of normal. Some women are pink, some brown, but it's only color." Lucius trailed the tip of one finger around the darker circle of skin. "This will generally darken more with age or childbirth. Again, perfectly normal. Many women are sensitive about the shape or size of their breasts. If you suspect your lover is one of those, it helps to give a demonstration of respect. Possibly a little awe, if you can manage that without looking false. Observe."

Lucius lowered his head and kissed the valley of Hermione's cleavage. He moved to one side and let his mouth travel over her breast, from upper curve to lower. He gestured to Draco, who balanced on one elbow and copied the actions. The texture of her breasts fascinated Draco, and he spent some time exploring the dividing line between pale skin and dusky, smooth and crinkled. Under his mouth, her chest moved as she sighed, and Draco looked up.

"Another excellent sound," Lucius said, his voice full of approval. Draco smiled and dipped his head again, feeling warm from his father's praise. As he followed quiet instructions, he licked a circle around Hermione's breast, avoiding her nipple. She breathed a little faster, then Lucius bowed his head and mirrored Draco's actions, and Hermione breathed much faster. Draco heard her dress rustling as her legs shifted, heard her hair brushing across the crisp cotton pillowcase as her head moved.

Hermione twitched and Draco felt her fingers on the back of his head. He thought at first he'd gasped, then he realized the sound had held a feminine lilt, and he looked up. Hermione's eyes were open - bleary and dozy, but open - and she stared at Draco for a long moment. She inhaled sharply and opened her mouth, and Lucius rose up to whisper to her. "Shh, Miss Granger. No need to fret. You're having a dream. It's a lovely dream, and I promise you will enjoy it immensely. We're not going to hurt you. This will feel very, _very_ good. Do you want us to make you feel good?"

Draco held his breath as he waited for Hermione's response. She swallowed and chewed on her lower lip, her eyes locked on his. After what felt like an hour, she nodded, once, and Lucius made a quiet sound of satisfaction. "Excellent. Close your eyes, lie back. Just relax." He laid his hand against her jaw and turned her face to his. He kissed her, tugged gently at her lip, and after a span of heartbeats, she sighed again. Draco watched as her eyes fluttered shut, her body relaxed, and she sank into the kiss.

Her fingers tensed against the back of his head and Draco returned his attention to her breast. A minute later, he saw Lucius moving, and then both men were working over her body, two mouths kissing at two breasts. Hermione murmured and sighed, and when Lucius quietly instructed Draco to flick his tongue over her nipple, she moaned.

Draco sensed her hand moving through Lucius' hair at the same time he felt her fingers thread through his. Unable to help himself, he ground his hips into the mattress, his erection half-solid as it pressed into his stomach. He took a deep breath and concentrated on her nipple, licking around and over it. He watched Lucius from the corner of his eye, copied the movements he saw, listened to the soft sounds Hermione made. When she moaned, he memorized what he'd just done; when she hummed, he tried something new. He spread the flat of his tongue over her nipple, dragged the point around as the peak stiffened. The entire process fascinated him, and he resolved to spend plenty of time with his wife's breasts once he had a wife.

Before long, Lucius cleared his throat and propped up on one elbow. Draco followed, his hand unconsciously mirroring his father's to splay over and stroke Hermione's breasts. When Lucius spoke, his voice was thick and hoarse. "Some women enjoy this more than others, and some get very little pleasure from it. Always determine which sort you have. It is a waste of time to spend long on her breasts if she gets her arousal elsewhere. Focus on what excites her, once you know it." Lucius turned to Hermione and kissed her again. "Lift your hips, Miss Granger, so we may remove that lovely gown."

Hermione moaned and nodded, then Draco felt her body tense beside his as she pressed her heels into the bed and arched her back to lift her hips from the mattress. Draco and Lucius worked in tandem to tug the gown from her body. Draco stroked the length of her leg, admiring her smooth skin as he tried to distract himself from the tight black knickers she wore. He'd expected something more practical, less seductive. He bit his lip to stifle a groan.

Lucius chuckled. "Never rely on a woman's outward appearance, Draco. The most prim and dull gown can hide a rather shocking display of undergarments. Or none at all, in some fascinating cases." He drummed his fingers on Hermione's thigh and firmly instructed her to part her legs. As she did so, a new scent rose to Draco's nostrils, and he blinked at the unfamiliarity of it. Lucius bent over, his nose almost touching the black fabric, and he nodded after a deep inhale. "Excellent progress," he pronounced. "She's aroused. Put your hand on her. Feel how warm her body has grown."

Draco obeyed, laying his palm between Hermione's thighs. His brows furrowed at the heat that seemed to flow from her body, and he felt his erection harden further, felt blood stiffen his cock in a rush that left him light-headed.

Lucius assisted him in stripping the knickers from her body, leaving her dressed in nothing but her ruby necklace. Lucius then explained to him, in calm, dispassionate tones, the differences he might find in a woman's pubic hair, from curl to color to trim and shape. "Miss Granger seems to be a proponent of moderate tastes. My personal preference. Overly natural can be difficult to work with, but a highly maintained cunt has always seemed to me to go hand-in-hand with a high-maintenance attitude. Only my experience, though. You will have to make your own conclusions."

Draco, flushing at Lucius' use of a word he'd not ever heard from his father's mouth, nodded in understanding. His hands trembled as Lucius directed him to slip his fingers up Hermione's spread thighs, to caress the soft, pale skin, to trail over the arch of her hips and the valley of her stomach. Lucius spoke quietly, in between kisses that caught Hermione's light moans and whimpers against his thin lips. "Spread her open, gently. Use your thumbs and open her as a butterfly opens its wings for the first flight of morning. Examine her."

Between Draco's hands, Lucius slid his fingers, reaching through the neatly trimmed curls of Hermione's mound. "As with nipples there is a vast amount of variety to be discovered in a woman's cunt. Some are small, some larger. Some firm, some thin. The inner lips may be pink or dusky. It all depends on the woman, but it can all be considered quite normal. What does Miss Granger have for us?"

Draco took a long look. "Reddish," he said, his voice quavering. "And a bit plump." The inner folds of Hermione's cunt were glistening, and Draco couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Is she wet?" Lucius asked, his voice almost clinical. His fingers reached further, pushing between and against Draco's hands, and then there was a quiet, slick sound as the tip of one finger slipped deeper than Draco could see. "Yes, very good. And no barrier. Excellent. I was hoping I'd have only one virgin to initiate tonight."

Draco looked up, mouth opening to question his father, but Lucius made a dismissive gesture before sucking on his fingers with a hum of pleasure. "Never mind. It's not a concern with this woman. Later discussion, perhaps. Now, open her wider. Near the top, you will see a small sphere-like object. It may be hooded, but I suspect not at this stage of Miss Granger's excitement. Do you see it?" Draco nodded and Lucius continued. "The clitoris is the central source of passion for most women. It is more sensitive than every inch of your genitals combined, so be gentle. Your partner will let you know how much handling she can take. Lick it."

Draco blinked, drawing his head back in surprise. His cock had seemed to like the idea, as it throbbed, trapped between his stomach and the bed. Lucius made a sound of encouragement as he toyed with Hermione's necklace, stroking her throat in long caresses. Draco lowered his head and touched the point of his tongue to the rounded bit. The unfamiliar scent transformed to a rather pleasant taste, and Draco shuddered with discovery. He bent to his work, guided by his father's deep, quiet voice.

Draco lifted her clit on his tongue, sucked it gently between his lips. His tongue traced the damp folds of her body, searched and tasted every part of her, and he needed no instructions to push it into the narrow channel of her cunt. Hermione moaned and her hips rocked, pushing abruptly into him and colliding with his nose. Draco pulled back at the discomfort, face twisting, and Lucius laughed. "That may happen. You'll learn to adjust for it. I prefer a woman who moves about to one who simply lies there. Your mother--"

"Oh _god_, don't tell me that." Draco glared up at Lucius over Hermione's hips. "Instructions I'll accept. Details about Mum, hell no. You'll throw me off entirely."

"My apologies." Lucius gave an amused look and gestured Draco to continue, then settled his hand on Hermione's breast, tweaking her nipples as he kissed her again. "Miss Granger, give Draco a little reassurance, if you please."

She moaned, her back arching to press her breast into Lucius' palm, and her hand scrabbled at the sheet beside her hip before it lifted and settled on the back of Draco's head. She hummed and threaded her fingers through his hair, tugging him forward.

Draco ground against the bed, adding friction to the throb in his cock, and returned his attention to the soft, wet folds in front of him. With some experimentation, he learned the spots that made Hermione twitch and groan the most, and after a few minutes, he tentatively slipped one finger into her. The tight grip of her body startled him, excited him, and he probed deeper. Lucius told him how to twist his hand, to crook his finger inside her, and even in her drowsing state, Hermione shrieked when Draco's finger rubbed against a spongy area.

Draco growled as her muscles tightened around his finger, gasped as her cunt pulsed, throbbed, and squeezed. The waves of contraction matched her soft, high-pitched whimpers, and Draco realized with a smug surprise that he'd brought her to orgasm. He pushed up onto his elbows to watch as she trembled, her skin flushing a deep pink, her nipples standing up in stiff peaks. Lucius smiled at him with pride, and Draco flushed as well. It had been a long time since he'd seen that look in his father's eyes. Earning that pride, having this woman, made his heart race, made his blood thrum. "More," he said, looking to Lucius. "More. I want the rest."

Lucius chuckled. "There's a great deal more to learn, Draco, but you have always been somewhat impatient. Very well, as you have done well so far, we shall move to the end of the lesson."

\---  
To Draco's embarrassment, he'd come as soon as he'd moved, the excitement of his actions to that point and his anticipation pushing him over the edge before he'd realized he was at it. He'd soaked the sheets between Hermione's knees before getting anywhere close to sinking between her thighs, and the uncertainty of doing all of this in front of his father had been nothing compared to the humiliation of losing his control. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Hermione and Lucius, his hands clutching the sheets in fists.

After several minutes of silence, Lucius cleared his throat. "If it helps, Draco, I hadn't expected you to last this long. When my father did this for me, I didn't make it twenty minutes. I'm rather impressed, to be frank."

Draco turned to stare at his father, his mouth open for words that couldn't seem to form. Lucius nodded as his fingers trailed through Hermione's hair. "Fiona, her name was. Ravenclaw, about a year behind me. I couldn't get her out of my mind." Lucius looked down, his high cheekbones tinged pink. "She looked a good deal like Miss Granger, now that I remember her. We're very much alike, you and I. Far more than I realized, or wanted to admit."

He met Draco's eyes and his smile had a touch of sheepishness to it. "As I said, everyone goes through these phases. My father didn't speak to me for three weeks after learning Fiona's bloodlines, though he conceded eventually. He knew his duty as well as I know mine."

Draco put this information away for future examination, and he nodded. He bent over Hermione, kissing her again, sucking at her nipples, fingering the soft folds of her cunt. Soon, very soon, his blood stirred enough to stiffen his cock, and he settled between Hermione's thighs. Beneath him, she was soft and warm, and she had the smallest smile curling her mouth. "Having a good dream?" He had to ask, though he didn't expect an answer.

His eyes widened when she made a sound he could only describe as a purr. "Yes," she said, in a long breath, and her lids fluttered open. She looked at him, met his eyes, and one hand came up to caress his cheek. "Yes," she said again, her voice drowsy and light. "Very good dream."

That was all the consent he needed.

With the assistance of Lucius' suggestions, he positioned Hermione's legs around his hips, balanced on one forearm, and gripped his cock. He fumbled his attempts to push into her and muttered a curse under his breath. "Need three hands for this."

Beside him, Lucius laughed. "That, you have." He touched Draco's hip, and as Draco lifted up, Lucius slipped his hand into the space made, then Draco felt fingers holding Hermione open. He tried again, guided the head of his cock into her, and he groaned deep in his throat when he felt slick, hot, tight surrounding him.

Lucius moved his hand and Draco sank deeper. His mind raced, trying to assimilate the feeling, the new sensations he was experiencing. It seemed impossible that anything could feel _that_ good. He balanced on his forearms and looked down into the shadows between their bodies, then looked at Hermione's face. Her brows were knotted, but she was smiling. Draco held still and her smile began to fade. She murmured something, and Draco leaned closer to her. "More," she said in a dozy whisper. "More. _Move_."

Her cunt tightened around him and Draco made a soft gasp. Instinct tugged at him and he rocked his hips, pushing into her, withdrawing slowly. Her cunt held him, heated and wet, and he bit his lip when he felt the ridge of his cock rub along the walls of her passage. Experimenting, he tried the movement again, and Hermione gave a quiet moan.

"Excellent, my boy." Lucius patted Draco's shoulder and leaned against the headboard. He wrapped one hand around his cock and stroked, matching his rhythm to Draco's thrusts. "Slow," he said, his cultured voice dropping into a guttural growl. "Take it slow. Stretch out the moment. There is _ah_." His head fell back against the wall with a thump as Hermione stretched, arched, and took his cock in her hand. "There is no greater pleasure than the one you will find in a woman's embrace. In her a-arms."

Lucius muttered a curse under his breath and closed his eyes. Hermione smiled wide, and her hand and cunt tightened simultaneously. Draco and Lucius both groaned, both shuddered, both rocked their hips to thrust.

There was no more time or capacity for thought and instructions. Draco concentrated on the woman beneath him, on sliding out of her body and into her in slow, even movements. He could feel sweat beading across his shoulders and on his forehead, could feel his chest tighten as he struggled to breathe. The muscles in his arms and back ached from the unfamiliar position, burned from the new stresses he put on them. He could already tell he'd be exhausted by the time he finished, and that finish was approaching fast.

He groaned and bowed his head, eyes closed to block out everything except the feel of Hermione under him, around him. Something twisted in his abdomen, roiled and rolled, and Draco recognized the sensation from years of quiet, solo wanks, though it had a new and frantic edge to it. "Come," he mumbled, his head bent to nuzzle Hermione's cheek. "Gonna come."

He wasn't capable of more speech. Hermione tensed, arching into him, her breasts pressing against his chest, and her free hand slid around his back. Her fingers trailed down his spine, her nails dug into his arse, and Draco came. He gasped with it, sobbed with it, his entire body taut and aching. Beside him, Lucius groaned, a desperate pleasure in his voice.

Hermione keened and whimpered, every sound full of satisfaction. Draco collapsed atop her, his head pillowed on her shoulder, his mouth against her neck, his cock slowly softening inside her. Lucius stirred and Draco heard the whisper of a cleaning charm.

Lucius smoothed Draco's hair back and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Well done, Draco. Well done. Rest. Sleep for a bit." Draco closed his eyes and drifted, warm, comfortable, satiated, as Lucius continued. "Rest. When you've recovered, we'll consider advanced lessons. Would you like that, Miss Granger?"

Hermione wrapped her hands around Draco's waist, her legs tangled in his. She murmured happily and nestled her head against Draco's, lips touching his damp forehead. "Yes. More dreams. _Please._"


End file.
